lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werebereus
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Image:1966550017 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tree Climber (Talk) 00:15, 31 March 2009 Zira Hey, Werebereus! I was just wondering, what book is that picture from on Zira's page? I want to make sure it's a reliable enough source before we keep it on there. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Werebreus: It came from one of the Simba's pride books: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yqaUCzLGL.jpg <---This one Awesome, thanks! By the way, always sign with ~~~~, so I can see who's posting. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nala picture The picture can't be wrong; it was taken from the movie. And it would be best to advertise the picture from The Lion King II because it just looks nicer. I can upload your picture without the logo and put it in her article though. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey! About the pictures you're uploading: could you please run them through an image editor before posting? Some of them have black stripes on the edges and others have logos in the corner. I like to use the crop button on Pixlr.com. Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Werebereus, please stop ignoring me. If a photo has an ABC logo in the corner, just crop it out. It's not fair that you keep making me do it for you. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures Alright. ::Hey, Werebereus. I think I got off on the wrong foot with you when you first came to the wiki. I don't want to be the hovering bureaucrat who undoes everyone's edits; I just want everything to be quality work, if you know what I mean. And thank you for staying on the wiki; we just lost an administrator a couple months ago because she went off to college. So I appreciate all your edits. :) Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No probDeadSpacien 18:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Cool theories. Could get along well with youDeadSpacien 18:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC)DeadSpacien Re: Mate Yeah, the idea of mates is never explored in the series and we don't know the true requirements of being a mate in the Lion King universe. The page just wouldn't have enough information, and even if it did, it wouldn't be accurate information and we wouldn't have any references to back it up with. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, two things. One, I feel like I was a little abrupt with you about the whole mate thing, so I was thinking that you could put "mates" as a subcategory on the lion page. And two, I undid all your edits regarding relations, because it's going to get really confusing if we add all the possibilities to every page. We need to limit it to just Zira and Scar. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) That's extremely irritating. I spent alot of time on both of those...But you're right. About the relation thing at leastWerebereus 23:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::I know, I'm sorry. But to make it easier for you, I'll just restore the mate page, copy the info, and paste it on the lion page. And one other thing, please don't add Chaka to the relations category. He was cut from the story completely (not like Mheetu, who was not included because of time constraints) so we shouldn't list him in the infoboxes. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) IP Address Ever since the vote about Vitani, I was suspicious that a user made a double account. I had Wikipedia check out all the users who participated in the vote and they found that you and TrueKingNuka share IP addresses. The users on Wikipedia think I should ban you, but I don't think that's going to change anything. I really don't know why that vote was so important to you that you cheated, but I hope it was worth it. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you feel is rightWerebereus 23:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Thanks, I'll do that. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reference Yeah, that source isn't reliable. And I actually haven't been undoing your edits; I changed the reference on Ahadi's page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice to knowWerebereus 19:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Contradictory information prooves NOTHING I'm not relying on anyone's information. We are simply removing the mate thing for two reasons: :One, because you cheated. Our argument won. :And two, your source is not reliable. Neither is ours, so we're calling it neutral. If you don't like that arrangement, then I'm sorry. You can always put your own personal beliefs on your user page, but that kind of stuff doesn't belong on the wiki. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care much for the arrangement. I'm just annoyed by the fact that everytime I list Mufasa and Scar as possible sires to Nala it gets removed even though I have proof from the directors themselves. But when someone else finds proof of Scar and Zira not being mates it's definite and is posted while my just as credible proof is removedWerebereus 21:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I've never posted that Zira is "definitely not Scar's mate." We've simply kept it anonymous, which is the way we're going to keep it. I don't know why you're so annoyed; it's fair all around. Honestly, I'm kind of annoyed. I mean, I'm the bureaucrat, yet I get treated like a toddler, as if I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm playing favorites, but I myself theorize that Zira is Scar's mate; but that's just a hope and a theory; we don't have proof either way. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Why can't her possibly being Scar's mate be visible then? We have her as being his sister up there.Werebereus 22:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Cub Werebereus, just exactly, what official proof do you have that states the cub at the end of The Lion King was the deleted Chaka other than it's "possible" that it's him which was the "speculation" I removed from the page. I'm fully aware that Lion King storybooks stated the cub was an unnamed male as it was believed so until The Lion King II contradicted this. So, it's not Chaka as he's never spoken of nor exists in the movie universe, but if you have proof, then, I'll leave your edit alone. User:Chris14 (talk) 02:01, 1 April 2011 (UTC) :I don't have proof and it's in the trivia, why is it such a big deal? Lot's of things on this Wiki have possible right beside them(From Zira's page: Zira's original name was Bianca but the producers changed it to Zira because it sounded more African-Because it sounded more african? Do you know that for a fact? Or are you ASSUMING they changed it because of that?) and this should be no different. The cub is either Kopa or Chaka because i've heard the directors of the first film don't even claim the second as a sequel or Kopa or Kiara. The Trivia is fine.Werebereus 02:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::And the directors didn't say that the cub was Chaka or that it's even male; they called it "Fluffy". Fluffy wasn't meant to be anybody including Chaka unless an "official" sequel states otherwise because the second film states it's Kiarawhich destroys the point you claim that "Fluffy" is Chaka. Any way, this isn't a big deal and I'm tired of arguing with you, but you're right about the point you make about Zira. User:Chris14 (talk) 02:53, 1 April 2011 (UTC) Re: Theory Sure, I'll look into opening a forum. But blogs are also a good way to discuss characters and theories and stuff. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Forums are more organized though, I thinkWerebereus 04:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Edits I understand that we rarely ever agree on anything, but I need you to stop undoing my edits. It's okay if you disagree with me, but it would probably be a better idea to bring it up on the talk page, rather than undo my edits. I'm the bureaucrat; it's really rude to contradict every edit I make. And about the picture: our side of the vote won. If we don't want the picture, then no picture. You can always put it on your talk page or blog or theories section of your profile. It's a little kids book, so it's just best to keep it off the official page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: TKN He can still edit his talk page. How is he contacting you? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, I saw your message on TKN's talk page. This all might be a big misunderstanding, but the people at wikia told me to ban him, since creating duplicate accounts is a violation of wiki rules. And I'm not labeling you a liar; you can always just tell me what happened and I'll trust you. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) When he tried to contact you on your page it sent him a big letter that said Blocked. He contacted me through email. My brother and I don't get along. He got me banned on dA for fraudulent use of a credit card, in fact. No doubt he's trying to do the same here. In any case, even if he was being a douche, the Vitani thing ended in a draw.Werebereus 19:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebreus ::Well if he wants to explain himself, I allowed him to continue editing his talk page. Originally, I banned him for six months, but if he has a good explanation, I'll lessen it. Thanks for telling me. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My brother's a bastard. Don't get your hopes upWerebereus 00:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Featured Article Well, I tend to use the main/secondary characters in The Lion King movies, because they're more familiar to the general audience viewing our wiki. And the featured article should be a fairly-long, well-written article. You can look on my user page to see a list of all the articles of the month thus far. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Kiara Picture Hey, I accidentally saved my changes before stating my reason. It's just that the picture you have isn't a particularly attractive picture of Kiara, and although you may say that's not important, the main picture should be fairly big and clear. Your picture is kind of bloated. We can still post it in her gallery, though, since the size doesn't really matter. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC)